The present invention relates to a sound absorbing mat, and more particularly to a sound absorbing mat for vehicles wherein the mat does not need to be adhered to the interior surfaces of the vehicle.
Current sound deadening, noise reducing or damping products are placed underneath the vehicles carpet, or under a part of the vehicle designed to hide or cover up a portion of the vehicle that's not aesthetically pleasing (i.e. plastic or carpeted like panels etc.). The reason for this is that other sound deadening, noise reducing or damping products need to be affixed or bonded to a portion of the vehicle in order to work. Typically it's bonded to the bare metal of the vehicle.
In order to place other sound deadening, noise reducing or damping products underneath the vehicles carpet, or under a part of the vehicle designed to hide or cover up a portion of the vehicle that's not aesthetically pleasing, parts of the interior need to be removed and or disassembled. All of this requires time and labor. Other sound deadening, noise reducing or damping products are glued or bonded to the vehicles surface. This makes for a one-time application.
Therefore there is a need for a sound absorbing product that does not require the removal of the interior of the vehicle, and does not require the use of adhesives to bond the product to the vehicle.